The Good Man
"The Good Man" is the sixth and final episode of Season 1 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It will air on AMC on October 4, 2015 at 9/8c in the USA and on October 12, 2015 at 9pm in the UK exclusively on BT TV.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/fear-the-walking-dead/episode-guide/EP02209982 Plot Synopsis As civil unrest grows, and the dead take over, Travis and Madison try to devise ways to protect their families. The three families begin to prepare to leave their home after hearing of Operation Cobalt from Andrew. Daniel wants to kill him, but the latter argues that without him, they have no way of locating Griselda, Nick and Liza in the command post. At Travis' truck, Andrews begs Travis to let him go as he know Daniel will kill him eventually, so he agrees. They decide to take him along for directions and head towards one of the checkpoints. Along the way they see a family having a casual night, unaware of the current situation. They reach the checkpoint where there are no soldiers around. Daniel opens the gates and all three cars move past. Later on, Daniel walks to the command post, where he is spotted by two soldiers. One soldier prepares to shoot him, but the other soldier jokingly tells him that the dead don't use tools, although they suspect that he might be infected. They tell him to stay where he is or they will shoot him. Daniel tells them to "save their ammunition" before casually walking away. The two soldiers spot a herd and alert the compound that there are multiple Infected headed towards the compound. The screen pans out to show that Daniel has released all of the infected from the stadium that the military locked them in. Daniel, Ofelia, Madison and Travis make their way into the compound with the distraction the zombies are providing. Bethany and Liza hear gunshots outside and watch the soldiers battle the infected. Their evac leaves them after "assessing" the situation, so Bethany tells everyone to leave and that she'll take care of the patients. At a parking lot, Alicia and Chris discuss what would happen if the others don't come back. Chris notices shadows behind Alicia and the two get in the car. Believing that they are infected, the car's windows shatter, revealing that they are soldiers instead. The officer asks Chris for the keys to the car, as they are planning to flee the scene for their own lives. A small scuffle ensues where Alicia stops it by telling the officer that she has the keys. In the holding cells, after Strand and Nick hear gunshots and soldiers leaving, it is time for them to make their escape. Strand searches for the key to their cell but cannot find it, and Nick reveals that he stole the key from him, giving Strand a chuckle. They leave their cell and others watch them, demanding to be freed too. Strand tells them that their key will not fit with the others, and that if they go out there their chances of dying will be greater then staying in the cell. Nick asks Strand where they are going, to which he replies they are going to get transport and find Abigail. They run through a door which activates a sensor. As they make their way through, they find a zombie eating Melvin, the officer in the holding cell compound. Strand walks to him, worrying Nick, and he responds that the infected are "slow." Strand takes his cuff links back, telling Melvin that he can keep the watch. Infected surge in and Strand takes a pistol from a dead soldier, stating that Melvin was his ride out and the two quickly run away. Outside the facility, Liza watches an infected soldier attempt to board a helicopter. The soldiers notice that he is infected and refuse to carry him. He runs towards the building, killing himself on the helicopter's propeller blade to avoid reanimation. The Infected breach the compound, killing the two soldiers on the watch tower while the others begin to flee. Inside, the four proceed towards the holding cells where they are shocked to find people inside. They ask for Nick and Griselda, and a man asks them if it was a boy with a man in a suit. They realize that they are talking about Nick, so Travis frees everyone with his rifle. Liza reunites with the group. Strand and Nick are running from the Infected back to the door they went through. They are unable to open it as they activated a sensor. Strand tries the other doors but they are unable to. Nick spots Madison and believes their situation is hopeless, telling them to go. However, Liza barely manages to save them using her card to override the system and open the door. The group makes their way into the kitchen and mess hall where they fend off more infected. After getting through the mess hall, Daniel asks Liza where Griselda is. Liza does not reply, and Daniel already knows from her response that Griselda passed away. Strand tells Madison that he has a house on the water with supplies. As they pass through a parking lot now filled with the remains of the infected, Ofelia and Daniel watch as they believe Griselda's remains are among them. At the parking lot, Madison and Travis find Chris and Alicia, who tell them soldiers took their SUV while they were gone. Andrews appears and points a gun at Daniel. Ofelia tries to persuade him to lower the gun, but he shoots her in the arm instead. Travis tackles on Andrew and beats him mercilessly until Madison manages to make him stop. He puts his hands on his truck and shudders, shocked with what he had done. After the incident, the remaining cars the group had are on the highway. Madison asks Strand for instructions, and the latter responds not to take the freeway or go downtown. He tells her to go left to the river and follow down the path. They reach Strand's house, who deactivates the security system and lets them in, offering them food if they want it. Nick tells Madison that he felt like he had been living in their current situation far more longer then the others, and how they had just catched up with him. Liza gives Daniel some medical supplies, telling him that Ofelia's wound is clotting and that the cloth should be changed regularly. Daniel thanks her and Liza hugs Chris before leaving. Madison chases after her, while Travis, who noticed Madison leaving, follows her. At the balcony, Strand tells Nick they can't stay, as no one can and in a mad world, they must embrace the madness to survive. He beckons Nick to look through the telescope, and Nick finds Abigail, who is presumably in the yacht off the shore. Madison continues to follow Liza. She asks her why she is going so far, and Liza reveals a claw wound she got from one of the Infected while they were fleeing through the kitchen. She hands her a gun, reminding her of their promise in the third episode and how Travis would be heartbroken if he had to do it. Travis appears and asks what is going on. Madison tells him that she has a bite wound and Travis says they can save her, but Liza tells him the antibiotics do not work against it. Completely distraught and heartbroken, Travis asks Madison for the gun and shoots Liza. Everyone hears the gunshot; Alicia and Chris look for the source while Nick and Strand wonder where it came from. Chris finds Liza's body and starts crying, while Travis, completely heartbroken, lies on the beach. Madison comforts him while the screen pans out into the ocean. Other Cast Co-Stars *Emy Aneke as "Soldier #1" *Ese Atawo as "Internee #2" *Artine Brown as "Soldier #2" *Megan Danso as "Internee #3" *Khaira Ledeyo as Nurse Hodges *Toby Levins as Sgt. Melvin Allen *Tony Marin as "Young Chris (Boy on the Beach)" *Jaren Moore as "Internee #1" *Panou as "Guardsman #1" *Christian Tessier as "Guardsman #2" Uncredited (To Be Added) Deaths *Melvin Allen *Elizabeth Ortiz *Numerous unnamed soldiers *Numerous patients (Out of Mercy) Trivia * Last appearance of Melvin Allen. * Last appearance of Elizabeth Ortiz. References Category:Season 1 Category:TV Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Fear The Walking Dead